NINJAGO THE NEXT CHAPTER
by i love marshell lee
Summary: kai meets his long lost twin sister kailee and her friends eden and lisa lloyd falls in love yeah i suck summaries just read it better than sucky summary this is a story i wrote when i was waiting for the finale battle T to be safe there;s more lovey dovey stuff then action so if you don't like it don't read it but i like it and thats all that madders
1. Chapter 1

I WAS UP TILL MID NIGHT WRITING THIS SO THERE MINE BE SOME MISTAKES TELL ME IF THERE ARE ;)

One sunny day there was a knock at the door Kai answer a door a girl that look like him was outside. she had his hair and his eyes.

"KAI" she screamed.

"Do I know you"

"yes but you haven't seen me in 14 years"

"That would mean I haven't seen you sense I was two"

"oh were to start well my name is Kailee jane smith"

"My name is…" he said.

"I know your name and before you ask we are related where twin".

"NO Way your just a crazy fan" he said getting up and leaving.

"Wait I have our birth certificate"

"I'm listening"

"Can I come in?"

"Kai who the door"

"A girl who said shes are sister she has a birth certificate"

"what "

yes you can come in"

So here's the story of why you haven't seen me since Nya was born and you were 2. Well when we were born our parents couldn't afford to take of us all so they gave me up. They gave to a nice family with two other daughters. Their names are Lisa and Eden. Their parent the people who took me in have died. I have heard of you and have been looking for you for a wile. I am very proud of you by the way. I need you your my only family I have been living under a bridge. Please me let me and and my sister live here Kai and Nya.

"You and your sisters can stay if sensei ok with it" Kai said

I heard everything you may stay your family plus you and Kai are twin so the fire burns bright inside you with some training you can be a ninja too he said go get your sisters.


	2. meeting everyone

Oh, poor little Kailee ,so naïve," Lisa said with false pity. "Did she really believe we were off at boarding school her whole life?" Her twin sister Eden snorted in agreement.  
"Yeah, who goes to boarding school when they're four years old and doesn't even come home for holidays?" Eden asked, both of the girls laughing at Kailee's ignorance.  
The two girls were sitting under a bridge just outside of Ninjago City waiting for Kailee to return.  
"The best part is that she's Kai's twin sister. That's why she should be able to get in there so easily," Lisa said as she pulled a cigarette out of her little purse.  
"But I still don't get why we didn't go," Eden thought out loud. "I mean, after all, we ARE Lloyd's older sisters. We even kinda look like him." Lisa removed the cigarette from her mouth and stared at her blonde haired sister like she was crazy.  
"Because, you idiot, they'd watch our every movement. And besides that, as far as Lloyd knows," Lisa said, taking a puff of her cigarette, "we don't exist."  
"Why they don't watch Lloyd?" Eden asked, growing slightly annoyed at her 'all-knowing' sister. Lisa didn't look at her as she answered.  
"They used to," she reminded her. "But now he's a ninja so he's on their side. Besides, it's just easier this way." She sent Eden an irritated glare. They were silent for a minute, only the sound of Lisa blowing smoke broke the stillness.  
"Don't you know how harmful smoking is to your health?" Eden asked as she watched her sister smoke. Lisa glared at her.  
Raising her voice just short of a yell, she asked, "Do you have to talk so much? Why can't you be quiet for awhile?"  
"All right, fine, you don't have to yell," Eden told her as she leaned back against the concrete wall. There wasn't much traffic in this area of town and Eden was glad. It was kinda embarrassing for people to pass by and see you sitting underneath a bridge.  
A slight breeze was blowing, scattering the clouds of smoke that Lisa was exhaling. The sound of birds singing could be faintly heard in the distance. The sun was shining brightly overhead, making Eden glad for the shade of the bridge.  
She glanced over at Lisa sitting next to her, intently puffing on her cigarette. Eden shook her head. She didn't see why her sister liked those things. They made your breath stink and your teeth turn yellow, not to mention what they did to your health.  
Kailee came running towards them right then, interrupting Eden's thoughts. She wore her usual smile on her face, which told the twins that she had succeeded in her mission.  
"Remember, don't give away the reason why we're here," Lisa quietly told Eden as she threw away the end of her cigarette, just before Kailee slid to a halt in front of them.  
"Guys," Kailee panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone."  
"Coming, Kailee," Lisa replied a little too sweetly as she and Eden stood their feet, gathering their scanty possessions before following the younger girl to the Bounty.

-At the Bounty-

Kailee led the girls up to a large wooden ship that was resting on the sand. They walked up the ramp and onto the ship, stopping in front of the wooden door. Kailee knocked a couple times and Kai answered the door with Nya right behind him.  
"Well, hello again," he politely greeted his twin sister. Nya smiled widely and Kailee returned her smile before turning to introduce the two girls that stood behind her.  
"Lisa, Eden, this is my twin brother Kai and my little sister Nya," she told them. Lisa batted her eyelashes at Kai and brushed her long bangs away from her face.  
"Kailee, why didn't you tell me your brother was so hot? Lisa asked, her attention still focused on Kai. Kailee rolled her eyes. She was used to Lisa's flirting. In Lisa's mind, she was perfect and everyone else was inferior compared to her. Kailee made a mental note to warn Kai later.  
"Um, nice to meet you," Kai said nodding, clearly not taken in by Lisa's flirting. Maybe I won't have to worry about him after all, Kailee thought and she couldn't help the tiny smile that came to her lips.  
"Can we meet the other ninja now?" Kailee asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, they're waiting to meet you. Follow me," Kai told them as he started down the hall towards the game room. The other four ninja were seated on cushions on the floor, playing some kind of fighting game on the TV.  
"Hi!" Kailee said to the other ninja as Kai led them into the room. Cole paused the game as he and the others stood to their feet and faced the girls and Kai.  
"Guys, this is my sister Kailee and her friends,Lisa and Eden. Sis, this is Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Zane," Kai introduced them. Each of the ninja smiled and waved as Kai said their names. Kailee, however, stopped paying attention to her brother once he said Lloyd's name.  
'Wow, he's cute,' Kailee thought to herself as she stared at him. She saw him smile, revealing a row of shiny white teeth. His straight blonde hair covered his forehead and sloped down towards his ear just above his left eye. His clear blue ryes seemed to draw her brown ones to his, as if hypnotizing her. Realizing she was staring at him, she dropped her head, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment as she desperately hoped that no one had seen her reaction.  
Meanwhile, Lloyd was smiling at her. She was so cute! Her brown eyes sparkled in the sun light that streamed in through the open window. Her long brown hair was wavy, reminding him of the waves on the ocean. He knew she was staring at him and he couldn't help but stare back. His smile widened and she dropped her head, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.  
"Nice to meet you," Kailee said to all of them, though she did direct it more towards Lloyd. "Does Lloyd have a girlfriend?" she whispered to her brother, her eyes still on the floor. Kai smiled. He had seen the exchange between her and Lloyd as had everyone else.  
"No," he whispered back to her.  
"Great!" she said, trying to keep the excitement she felt in her heart from spilling over into her voice. Shyly, she glanced back at Lloyd and saw him smiling at her.  
"Where's our room so we can get settled?" Lisa asked, a bit annoyed at not being the center of attention anymore.  
"Kai, can Kailee stay in my room with me?" Nya asked her older brother. Kai glanced at Kailee.  
"That's fine with me," Kailee told him.  
"If that's what you want then sure," Kai agreed. Turning to the other two girls, he said, "Your room's down here." He led Lisa and Eden down the hall and opened a door on his right.  
Inside, a bunk bed sat against one wall with a clothes closet and a dresser across from it.  
"I'll let you get unpacked," Kai told them as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

While Kai was showing Lisa and Eden to thier room, Nya took Kailee to hers.  
"Well, here it is," Nya announced as she opened her bedroom door. They stepped inside and Kailee stood in the middle of the room and looked around.  
There was a full sized bed in the center of the room. A clothes closet sat against the wall in the corner behind the door with a small vanity next to it. Across the room was a dresser and full sized mirror.  
"I'm sure we can move another bed in here and I can clean out some of the drawers in the dresser and there's plenty of room in the closet," Nya said as she began removing her things from half of the dresser drawers.  
"This is fine. I don't mind sharing a bed if you don't," Kailee told her as she set her small bag down on the end of the bed.  
Within minutes, Kailee's bag was empty and all of her things had been put away. Nya sprawled out on the bed and Kailee sat at the end of it.  
"I can't believe it," Nya said with a smile on her face. "I can't believe that you're really my sister. All my life I've dreamed of having an older sister and now I've got one!" Kailee laughed.  
"I hope I can live up to your dreams," she replied.  
"You already have," Nya told her.  
A knock was hea  
Yesterday 8:21PM

A knock was heard on the door.  
"Come in!" Nya called, sitting up. The door opened and Kai entered.  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Talking," Nya replied, then she noticed something behind his back. "What's behind your back?"  
"Oh, well, it's a present for Kailee," he answered as he handed her a box wrapped in red paper with a silver bow.  
"For me?" Kailee asked, surprised. Kai nodded.  
"It's sort of a welcome to the family present from me and Nya," he told her.  
"You didn't have to get me anything," Kailee said.  
"I know," he replied.  
"Come on, Kailee, open it!" Nya exclaimed impatiently.  
"Okay, okay, I will," her sister replied as she removed the bow and the paper before opening the box. She gasped in delight at what she saw.  
Inside was a shiny new sword! It had designs in the blade and a gold handle. It was beautiful! Gently, she ran her finger across the designs.  
"Thanks," she said, setting the box aside to give Nya and Kai each a hug.  
"Your welcome," Kai told her. "We're just glad to have you here."

**i'd like to thank iheartninjago for helping me with this story i could have done it with out you if you havn't already check out her awesome story it one of the best i've read The Prophecy Continues i will update soon ;););):):):):)! god bless bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Did you complete the first part of the mission, Lisa?" Lord Garmadon asked his daughter through the speaker of her radio wrist watch. Lisa was standing outside the Bounty, just far enough away to make sure that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.  
"Daddy," Lisa said slightly annoyed. "I'm not Eden. You know I always do."  
"Good job, darling," he praised her. "Now, the next part of your mission is to gain their trust."  
"Easy," Lisa assured him, an evil smile on her face.  
"Good, good," he said, and the sound of evil chuckling was heard. "Now go."  
"Wait, Daddy," Lisa told him quickly. then she hesitated.  
"What is it?" Garmadon asked.  
"Well, I, uh, I kinda like one of the ninja. He's really cute," she finally admitted.  
"WHAT?" her father yelled. Lisa cringed at his tone. "NO CHILD OF MINE WILL EVER DATE A NINJA!"  
"But, Daddy, Lloyd likes Kailee," Lisa protested, her voice rising as anger began to build up inside her.  
"Lisa, sweetheart, I can't control what Lloyd does anymore," he told her, a hint of sadness in his voice. "But I can still control you."  
"Fine!" Lisa said as she slammed the cover of her watch closed, ending their conversation.  
-Noon on the Bounty-  
"Kailee!" Lloyd called as he knocked on the door of the room that she and Nya shared.  
"Yes?" Kailee asked as she opened the door. Lloyd swallowed hard as he saw her. She was so pretty! And her orange dress made her look even more stunning.  
"Um, I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted me to give you a tour of the ship?" Lloyd asked nervously, dropping his eyes to watch his foot trace the pattern of the wood floor.  
"I'd love that," she answered calmly, although on the inside she was screaming, "YES!"  
Lisa was coming out of her and Eden's bedroom just then and happened to have overheard their conversation. Kai walked past them on his way up to the deck as Lisa suddenly got an idea.  
"Kai," she called, causing him to turn to face her. The look on his face said that he was in a hurry and whatever Lisa had to say had better be really important. "Maybe you could show me around the Bounty later?" Lisa suggested, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked towards him flirtatiously.  
"I don't think so, Lisa," Kai Told her gruffly. "I'm really busy." With that said, he turned and continued towards the stairs, paying Lisa no attention at all. Lisa watched him go, anger evident on her face.  
"You can come with us, Lisa," Kailee offered politely, though she was desperately praying that Lisa would refuse. She really wanted to have some time alone with Lloyd.  
"No thanks, Kailee," Lisa replied as she opened the door to her room, trying to hide the anger she felt about Kai not being taken in by her flirting.  
-Later that Day; Lisa's POV-  
"It's not fair," I thought to myself. "I always get what I want. Kai should be on his hands and knees by now, begging to be my boyfriend. He acts like he doesn't even like me at all. I just don't get it. There's no one prettier or smarter than me. I've always gotten every guy I ever wanted and even some I didn't. Why not Kai?

-No one's POV-

Eden and Lisa were in their room. Lisa was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed and Eden was sitting in the vanity chair, vigorously brushing shoulder-length blonde hair.  
"It's just not fair!" Lisa told her, slamming her fists down on the bed in frustration.  
"Do you think Cole likes me?" was her sister's reply. Lisa stared at her in disbelief.  
"Eden! We're talking about my love life now!" she exclaimed. "And the worst part of it all is that Kailee has our little brother eating out of her hands."  
"Well, Lloyd likes Kailee," Eden replied sensibly. "Kai obviously doesn't like you."  
"NO! HE DOES LIKE ME! EVERY BOY LIKES ME! Lisa insisted in a yell.  
"He doesn't act like it," Eden remarked. Lisa rolled her eyes.  
'She's so annoying,' she thought to herself. 'Why do I even bother trying to talk to her?'  
"If you want I can use my power on him," Eden offered, pulling her sister from her thoughts. "I have power over people's dreams, remember? I could make him dream about you." Lisa stared at her in surprise.  
"WOW! You know, Eden, for the first time you actually have a good idea," Lisa told her, a smile forming on her face.  
"I'll do it, if you'll do me a favor," Eden said. Lisa narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Ask Cole if he likes me," was her reply. Lisa thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
"Ok, fine," she told her. "Just do your stuff."

-5:00 in the afternoon-

"Kai, have you seen Kailee? I want to ask her something," Lloyd asked as he entered the game room where Kai was busy playing a game.  
"No I haven't, sorry," he replied, not taking his eyes from the TV.  
"Oh, ok, thanks," Lloyd said as he turned to leave.  
"Wait, Lloyd!" Kai called, pausing his game and turning to face the green ninja.  
"Yes, Kai?" he wondered what he wanted. For some reason, he felt himself begin to get nervous.  
"Do you like my sister?" Kai asked. Lloyd felt his eyes grow wide as he swallowed hard to try and settle his nerves.  
"Yes, I like her a lot," Lloyd answered.  
"What are you going to ask her?" Kai wanted to know.  
"Um-" Lloyd started, by now very worried about what Kai was going to say if he told him what he wanted to do.  
"Lloyd, what are you going to ask her?" Kai repeated himself, his voice taking on a more firm tone.  
"If she wants to be my girlfriend," Lloyd replied in a mumble.  
"Listen, Lloyd, I don't care if you go out with her, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Jay. If you do anything to hurt her, I promise that I will hurt you. I lost her once and I know I couldn't control that, but I can control it now," Kai told him seriously. He looked Lloyd straight in the eyes and asked, "You got that?" Again, Lloyd swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Yeah, I got it," he assured him, slightly scared now. Kai nodded, satisfied that he had made himself clear.  
"Good, now come on," he said, standing to his feet. "Dinner's probably ready."  
"Great, it's Cole's turn to cook tonight," Lloyd groaned as he followed Kai to the dining room.

When they got there, they were surprised at the delicious smell that was wafting out of the room. Their mouths were watering as they saw what was causing the aroma.  
There, in the middle of the table, sat a large brown turkey. They ran to sit down in their empty places; Lloyd on Kailee's left and Kai on her right. Nya sat across the table from her.  
"Cole, did you really make this?" Jay asked from his place beside Nya, his voice full of surprise.  
"Yes, with a little help from Kailee," Cole answered proudly.  
"All of you be quiet so I can see how good it really is," Lloyd told them, taking a big bite of his slice.  
"Wow, Kailee! How did you take Cole's cooking and make it as good, if not better, than Zane's?" Nya asked her older sister.  
"Oh, its just a little something I picked up," she replied and giggled. "Wait until you taste dessert."  
At that last statement, all the ninja began eating faster. When they were all finished, Kailee brought out a tray of cupcakes.  
All the ninja gasped in surprise. There was one in each of the ninjas' colors, red for Kailee and Nya, and pink for Lisa and Eden. Everyone, including Lisa, loved them.

-7:30 that night-

"Hey Kailee, Lisa, Kai, want to watch a movie?" Lloyd asked.  
"Ok, what about a scary movie?" Kailee suggested.  
"Like Zombie Slayer 3?" Kai wondered.  
"Isn't that the one so scary it made all the critics have nightmares?" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah, you think its too scary for you girls?" Lloyd teased.  
'The scarier the better. I'll have an excuse to hold on to you,' Kailee thought, but instead she simply said "No, put it in."

Lloyd POV

Ten seconds after I put the movie in, Kailee screamed and buried her head in my chest. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.  
14 minutes ago ten seconds after I put the movie in, Kailee screamed and buried her head in my chest. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. My mind wasn't on the movie. It was on Kailee. It felt so good to sit here holding her in my arm. I could feel her heart beating rapidly as I noticed mine doing the same. It felt as if she belonged here and I belonged with her.

Kailee's POV

When Lloyd put his arm around me, I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. It felt so perfect, sitting here snuggled up next to him like this. My ear was up against his chest and I could hear his heart pounding hard. Then I realized that mine was doing the same thing.  
I sighed quietly in delight. I really liked him. I wished he'd ask me out already. I think he likes me, too. Maybe he WILL ask me out soon, after all, like Sensei said, 'All things happen in time.' I just hope it happens before training starts next week. Sensei gave everyone a week off so I could get settled in and everyone else could get to know me.

No ones pov

"Kailee?"Lloyd asked quietly.  
"Yes?" she replied, her head still against his chest.  
"I was wondering if you- do you- Well, maybe if you'd like to would you," he took a deep breath before continuing," want to be me my girlfriend?" Kailee's head jerked away from Lloyd's chest as she stared up at him in a mixture of disbelief and pleasure.  
'Did I just hear him right?' Kailee asked herself. 'I did. I DID! I can't believe it! He just asked me to be his girlfriend!' Then she remembered that she still hadn't given him an answer.  
"Yes, Lloyd, I would love to be your girlfriend," she told him calmly. Lloyd's smile almost lit up the room.  
"OH NO! IT'S NOT F-" Lisa started at a yell before catching herself. realizing that the others were staring at her, she lowered her voice and corrected herself. "I mean, oh no, I'm so happy for you guys."  
"Now that that's out of your systems, let's watch the rest of the movie," Kai said, chuckling as he started the movie again that no one had noticed he had paused.  
"Ok," Kailee agreed, then screamed and hid her face in Lloyd's chest again.

At the end of the movie, Lloyd and Kailee were sound asleep, Kailee snuggled up against Lloyd's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Kai had to admit, they did look cute together. He decided not to wake them up.  
Lisa had fallen asleep next to him. His gentlemanly instinct told him he should carry her to bed. For a second, he wished he wasn't such a gentleman. He knew that Lisa had been flirting with him and he had no desire to encourage her.  
Sighing, Kai gently lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to bed.  
Lisa woke up when Kai picked her up, but she decided to pretend to be asleep, though she couldn't help the satisfied smile that made its way to her lips

tell me what you think i heart ninjago help me like in all the chapter shes so nice

pick a favorite

eden

lisa

kailee


	4. authors note please read

name lisa

power darkness

age 20

family twin eden baby bother lloyd dad lord garmadon mom misko

hair blonde drown to her feet

eyes blue

name eden

power nightmares and dreams

age 20

family twin lisa baby bother lloyd dad lord garmadon mom misko

hair waste length blond hair

eyes green


	5. tempered twins means trouble

Faith: I realized I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapters. I don't want to get sued, so I'm doing one now. Well, actually, Lloyd, Kailee, why don't you guys do it?  
Lloyd: Fine, but you owe us some story later.  
Kailee: Yeah, what Lloyd said.  
Faith: Ok, fine, just do the stupid disclaimer.  
Lloyd: Faith (I love marshell lee) does not own Ninjago, me, or any of the other characters. Lego owns us.  
Kailee: Yeah, she only owns me and the twins (Lisa and Eden) (Lisa enters the room.)  
Lisa: Kailee, where's Kai?  
Faith: Lisa, we are trying to do the disclaimer.  
Lisa : (rolls her eyes) Whatever.  
Faith: Well, anyway, here's the story sorry for Lisa and the long disclaimer

-Kai pov-

After carrying Lisa to bed, I decided to do to bed myself and fell right to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

-Kai's dream-

Most of the time I have dreams about fighting or training but tonight was different. I was in my room with Lisa. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She was calling me pet names like sweetie, honey, and sweetheart. Then Lloyd and Kailee came in the room.  
"Ready for the double date?" Kailee asked.  
"What double date?" I asked.  
"Don't be silly, sweetie," Lisa said and leaned in for a kiss. But begore she could kiss me, I was awoken by the sound of Lloyd and Kailee's laughter.

-At breakfast - no one's pov-

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Kai announced as he piled his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.  
"About what?" Lisa asked, winking at her sister. Kai hesitated a moment, glancing up at Lisa's curious face, before responding.  
"You," he replied.  
"Oh really?" she asked, faking her surprise.  
"Great," Kai thought. "Now she is going to hang around and annoy my even more. I shouldn't have said any thing."  
"So, Lloyd, Kailee, I'm so glad you guys took a break from making out to come eat," Jay teased as Nya jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Kai's head jerked up from studying his food to glare at his twin and her boyfriend.  
"YOU TOOK A BREAK FROM WHAT!" Kai yelled, his eyes igniting with flames.  
Kailee blushed and she could tell Lloyd was afraid of her twin brother. To tell the truth, so was she.  
"LLOYD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai yelled. Lloyd's face was tomato red in embarrassment and his eyes were wide with fear.  
Kailee was no longer blushing. now she was mad. "JAY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lloyd and Kailee both yelled at the same time. For the first time since she had come to the Bounty, the ninja caught a glimpse of her temper. Not only did she share Kai's physical features, but she shared his temper as well. Just like him, her eyes burned with angry flames.  
"Um, I'd be a little bit more worried about Kai right now if I were you," Jay advised her, his eyes cutting towards his fiery red brother who was currently glaring at Lloyd like he could kill him.  
Kailee's temper cooled and the flames in her eyes disappeared as she looked at her angry brother. Scrambling to her feet, she advised Lloyd to do the same. He did, sprinting from the room as Kai followed in hot pursuit.  
"So, sweet little Kailee has a daring side," Cole remarked, a sly grin on his face.  
"Ok, one don't call me 'sweet little Kailee.' Two, I can be very mean if someone provokes me enough and three, unlike my brother its very rare for me to get angry and loose my temper," she told him, her attitude plainly saying that she was still pretty ticked off.  
"Honestly, I thought there was no way you could have Kai's temper, that is, until your eyes flared up like his do," Zane told her.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Kailee said, a little too sweetly as she turned her attention to Jay.  
"What?" he asked, beginning to feel slightly nervous.  
"Run," she told him, a sly smirk on her face. Jay's eyes widened and he followed her advice as he jumped to his feet and fled the room. Kailee gave him a five second head start before going after him. just before she left the room, Nya stopped her.  
"Kailee?" Nya called.  
"What?" her older sister asked, pausing in the doorway. Nya walked over to her, putting her hand on Kailee's shoulder.  
"Please don't hurt him too bad," Nya begged softly, making sure no one else could hear her request.  
"No promises," Kailee replied quickly as she continued her pursuit of Jay.

-10 minutes later-

After chasing Jay around for the past ten minutes, Kailee finally pinned him to the deck.  
"I'm not as valiant as Kai," Jay complained. Kailee chuckled at His attempt at humor.  
"So what would he do in time like this?" she asked him.  
"Uh, let me go," he said quickly. Kailee studied him thoughtfully.  
"I don't think so," she told him, catching onto his little scheme. Jay wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"I didn't think you'd by that," he replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kailee thought for a moment.  
"Ok, I'll let you go, but you have do two favors first," Kailee told him. A sly look appeared on Jay's face.  
"And if don't?" he wondered. Kailee shrugged.  
"Well, I guess I could aways hand you over to Kai since he's such a pro," she threatened. Jay's eyes grew wide, afraid of what Kai would do to him.  
"Ok, ok, fine, what do you want me to do?" he asked.  
"One, I want you buy Nya something nice," Kailee told him. Jay nodded. That wasn't hard. He'd actually been looking for an excuse to do that.  
"Ok and what else?" he wondered.  
"Say Kailee is awesome and I am a dork," she told him.  
"What?" Jay exclaimed in surprise. Kailee narrowed her eyes.  
"Say it, or I'll call Kai," she threatened. Jay sighed.  
"Fine, Kailee is awesome and I am a dork," he repeated, mumbling under his breath.  
"Louder," Kailee told him. Jay groaned. "Say. It. Louder."  
"Kailee is awesome and I am a dork!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs. He only hoped none of the other ninja were around to see him get whipped by a girl.  
"Ok, I think you learn your lesson," Kailee said and climbed off him. As soon as he was free, Jay scrambled to his feet and fled the deck, slightly afraid that Kailee would change her mind.  
Lloyd ran out just then, almost bumping into Jay as he passed him. He had a deep cut on his forehead, right above his eye. Kailee rushed over to him.  
"Lloyd! What happened?" she asked him, concerned.  
"Kai," was the only thing he had to say before Kai ran out, his eyes still flared. He was ready to attack Lloyd again, but as soon as he saw Kailee, he stopped in his tracks and began to calm down.  
"Kai! Why would you do this? I know you're angry, but did you have to cut his face like that?" Kailee asked her brother in a voice just below a yell. She was a little angry and annoyed that he would do this out of anger.  
"I don't know. I'm just over protective and when I get angry, I guess I'm a different person," he replied, dropping his head in embarrassment.  
"I am too, but you don't see me cutting Jay's face, do you?" his sister asked. Kai looked up at her.  
"You went after Jay?" he asked, slightly surprised.  
"Yes, but that's the not the point!" she exclaimed, annoyed that her brother was too thickheaded and stubborn to understand what she was trying to tell him. Turning to Lloyd, her expression changed. "Poor thing, come on, Lloyd, let's go patch you up."  
Lloyd, though he was mad at Kai himself, couldn't help the devilish smile that crossed his face. Lucky for him, neither Kai or Kailee noticed.  
Kailee took Lloyd to the infirmary and, with Nya's help, they cleaned and bandaged his wound.  
"Nya, me and Lloyd are going to hang out in our room for awhile. Is that ok?" Kailee asked her younger sister. The girl nodded.  
"I don't see why not," Nya replied. Then she smiled and gave her sister a wink. "I'll make sure Kai doesn't find out."  
"Thanks," Kailee said, returning her smile as she and Lloyd left the infirmary and headed down the hallway to the bedroom that she and Nya shared.  
"Thanks for helping, Leea. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't have been there," Lloyd said, once they were inside the room.

"Oh, don't mention it- wait, did you just call me 'Leea'?" Kailee asked.  
"Yes, I thought you needed a pet name. Why? You don't like it?" he wondered.  
"No, its fine," she assured him. "So does that mean I can call you 'Lloydy'?" Lloyd snorted.  
"No way," was his reply.  
"Oh, so you can call me Leea, but I can't call you Lloydy?" she asked. Lloyd considered what she said.  
"Yeah, pretty much," he said, kissing her on the cheek, knowing that she melted every time he kissed her.  
"Fine," she said. She would have put up more of fight or at least have annoyed and teased him if he hadn't of kissed her.  
"Come on, let's do something. I start training in two days," Kailee told him.  
"It's weird that nothing has happened since you came," Lloyd told her.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she replied.  
"So, what do you want to do? Watch another movie?" he suggested.  
"What about Zombie Slayer 4?" Kailee asked. Lloyd's eyes widened.  
"Are you sure? You were holding on to me pretty tightly last night," he reminded her teasingly.  
"So what? You liked it, didn't you?" she teased him back, a sly grin on her pretty face. He pretended to look thoughtful.  
"Maybe," he finally said.  
"That's what I thought," Kailee replied, rising on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now come on let go put it in."  
As soon as they sat down, Kailee screamed and grabbed on to Lloyd and, once again, Lloyd put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She snuggled up to him and by the end of the movie, they were kissing again.  
Just as they leaned in for another kiss, something hit the young couple over the head and their world went black.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews! i promise i will start put action in it soon


	6. sing me a song

Kailee POV

I woke up and saw my brother and the other ninja in a battle with the serpentine. Lloyd was standing over me by the time I realized what was happening, the serpentine leader called retreat. All I really wanted to do was kick serpentine's butt. I felt Lloyd pick me up. Ugh, my head was killing me.  
"Lloyd, what happened?" I asked him.  
"The serpentine got all of us," he told me. "You got crushed by a Constrictai. You look pretty bad so just rest, Leea."  
"Ok," I said and passed out again.

30 minutes later- Lloyd's POV

I was anxiously waiting for Kailee to wake up. Nya had to put a cast on her foot and right arm. Her brown hair had a reddish tint because of the dried blood that was mixed into it. Then she woke up.

No ones POV

"Lloyd," she mumbled, still half asleep.  
"What he asked  
"Why does my foot hurt so much?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed.  
"Because you broke it," he told her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me, fear and worry showing clearly in them.  
"Is Kai ok?" she asked.  
"Yes, he's just fine," Lloyd assured her. She hesitated before shyly asking another question.  
"Are you ok?" she wondered. I smiled.  
"Mm hm," was Lloyd's reply.  
"That's good," she said with a small smile on her lips. Kai came in the room just then.  
"Oh, I see my favorite twin's awake," he said, grinning at Kailee.  
"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Lloyddddddddddddd," she moaned.  
"Whatttttttt?" they both said, copying her tone.  
"Come lay with me," she begged. They both smiled and got up in the bed with her.  
"Kai, you're the best brother ever," she told him.  
"Why do say that?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Because you are," she replied, cuddling up next to her brother. Lisa came in the room just then.  
"Hey, Kai, wanna come to dinner with me, Eden, and Cole tonight?" she asked.  
"Thanks, Lisa, but I think I'm going to stay with my sister tonight," Kai told her, glad he had a legitimate excuse to turn down her offer.  
"Oh, ok maybe another time then," she told him.

Right after that- Lisa's POV-

Oh I hate Kailee! She's taking Kai's attention away from me! It's not fair! I'm the best girl in the world! Any other boy would kill for me! I don't know why I want HIM so badly but I do. I need him! Why won't he like me?

-4 weeks later-

"How you feeling, Kailee?" Kai asked his twin sister.  
"Useless," she answered, frowning down at her cast.  
"Come on, sis, it's only been four weeks," he told her.  
"I know, but I hate not being able to do things on my own," she told him in a whiney tone. "I can't even go anywhere without you or Lloyd to help me. Y'all have been having to practicality feed me because I am right handed. I can't even wash my hair without Nya's help!"  
Lloyd came in the room, causing Kailee to perk up a bit but she was still frowning.  
"Hey Leea!" he greeted her enthusiastically.  
"Hey Lloyd," she replied, smiling shyly.  
"You wanna watch a movie with the guys?" he asked her.  
"Yeah! Kai, lets watch movie!" Lloyd said smirking. Kai glared at him again. He wasn't afraid after last time. Kailee wouldn't let Kai touch him.  
"How about Blood Bath 2?" Kailee suggested, a sly grin on her face.  
"Are you sure? That's scarier then Zombie Slayer?" Kai said, surprised at his sister's choice.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend, the sky smile still on her face.

This time when Lloyd put the movie on, Kailee practicality jumped into his arms. It took both Kai and Lloyd the entire movie to calm her down.  
"That wasn't to bad. I wasn't scared at all," Kailee lied, her head still buried deep in Lloyd's chest.  
"Then explain why you were shaking like a Chihuahua?" Kai asked teasingly.  
"Yeah, for someone who wasn't scared, you're pretty close, Leea," Lloyd joined in the teasing.  
"Oh, shut up both of you!" she told them, glaring at both of them in turn.  
"Just admit you were scared and we'll leave you alone," Kai told her.  
"Fine, I was scared. It was a really scary movie," she admitted.  
"Now was that so hard?" Lloyd asked as he kissed her on the cheek.  
She smiled.  
"No," she sighed.  
"Ok, well I'm going to go see if Nya needs some help with desert. Get some rest kiddo," Kai said ruffling her hair.  
"Don't touch my hair," she growled, slapping his hand away. Lloyd laughed.  
"Wow, you really ARE twins. You're alike in every possible way. You both have the same hot temper, you look alike, and you both obsess over your hair," Lloyd pointed out.  
"I don't obsess over my hair," Kai informed him, his voice taking on a threatening tone. It was obvious to Lloyd that another remark like that would earn him another helping of Kai's infamous temper.  
"Um, yes, you do," Kailee told him.  
"Well, so do you," he replied.  
"Yeah, but at least I admit it," his twin sister remarked. "Besides, I'm a girl."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Kai wondered.  
"It's one thing for a girl to spend extra time fixing her hair. It's another for a boy," she explained. "Especially if the boy takes twice as long as the girl does." Lloyd chuckled once, clearing his throat quickly in an effort to disguise his merriment. Kai's quick glare told him that he had heard.  
"Whatever Kailee, bye," kai said, walking out of the room.

-A week later-

Kailee was braiding hair and humming a song. Her casts had been removed a few days ago, and Kailee had been more than happy to be able to resume her usual tasks without the hindrance of them.  
"She hates to emit it but she has a beautiful voice," Lloyd thought to himself.  
"Kailee, will you sing me a song?" he asked her. She hesitated for a moment before responding.  
"Um, no," she said.  
"Why not?" he whined.  
"Because I don't want to," she replied, copying his whiney tone.  
"Come on, Leea," he begged, giving her a puppy dog look. She sighed.  
"If I sing a song, will you leave me alone?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed "Fine," she gave in as she grabbed her guitar and strummed a few notes before starting to sing.

This time you crossed the line leaving me in the dark, but I will light the way without you . This time I realized you could've had my heart, but am not do down without you. You were putting on a show, put on a show, so I'd rather be alone rather be alone.  
Take another step and all lose it sick of hearing all your excuses. Breaking down your walls. Breaking down your walls. I'm not waiting for your call, waiting for your call.  
Say another word and I'll lose it. Everything you do is so useless. Before have to go, I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know, wanted you to know. You're on your own, on your own.  
This time I'll let it slide, not gonna fall apart. Alright, just wait until I get you. I lied when I said everything was alright. Don't drag this out for another night.  
Well, I should have known you'd move on and on and on without me.  
Take another step and I'll lose it; sick of hearing all your excuses. Breaking down your walls. Breaking down your walls. I'm not waiting for your call, waiting for your call.  
Say another word and I'll lose it. Everything you do is so useless. Before have to go I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know, wanted you to know. You're on your own, on your own.  
you me blind until the end then I saw right though it. A dose of you own medicine, so read my lips. You're on your own. You're on your own. You're on your own. You're on your own.  
Take another step and I'll lose it, sick of hearing all your excuses. Breaking down your walls. Breaking down your walls. I'm not waiting for your call, waiting for your call.  
Say another word and I'll lose it. Everything you do is so useless. Before have to go I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know, wanted you to know. You're on your own, on your own.

"Happy?" she asked when she had finished singing. Lloyd's wide grin answered her question.  
"You know you have a beautiful voice, right?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, that's what everyone says, but it's more of just a hobby for me," she told him with a little shrug of her shoulders.  
"Maybe you can teach me how to play the guitar sometime," he suggested, gesturing towards the instrument which was still resting across her lap.  
"Do I really have a choice? You can get me to do just about anything," she said, giving a glare. But Lloyd saw the laughter in her eyes and knew she really didn't mind.  
"That's cause you give in too easy," he told her with a smile.  
"I know I do," she said, finally letting the smile find it's way to her lips.  
"So, does that mean yes?" Lloyd asked, anxiously. Kailee nodded.  
"Yeah, why not. How bout we start now?" she asked, handing him the guitar.  
"Ok," he agreed and set the guitar on his lap like he had seen Kailee do.  
"So let's start with the basic cords. Put these fingers here," she instructed, putting his fingers on the right strings. "Press firmly and with the pick, strum."  
They practiced for the rest of the afternoon and Lloyd was starting to get the hang of it. Kailee was having fun as well, though she didn't want to admit it. Then, Nya called them saying that Zane had dinner ready, which brought their practice to a quick halt.


	7. again

-1 week later - Lloyd's POV-

Kailee had changed since the first week she was here. I guess its mostly in the way she looked. Yes, she still had her beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes, but now she only wore her dresses and skirts when she was with me. Any other time, she would wear her uniform.  
Her uniform was a short red dress with red tights a red mask and red boots. She had a necklace I gave her with a green gem around her neck that she never took off. Lastly, she never left home without the sword Kai and Nya gave her. She looked really cute in her uniform, but the way I see it, see could wear anything and look hot.  
We were taking turns fighting Kailee and right now, she had Jay in a head lock.  
"Uncle, uncle!" Jay called, his face beat red from exertion.  
Kailee laughed and released him. I smiled. She's so cute!  
"Lloyd, you're up!" Kai called and I came back to reality.

-10 minutes later - Kailee's POV-

Lloyd had me pinned to the deck and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get him to budge off of me.  
"Leea, just say it and I'll let you go," he told me. I ignored him. Maybe if i keep trying I'll be able to move him. I tried every move I could to get him up but Lloyd was a lot stronger me. Then, I got an idea. I started to fake cry.  
"Ow! Lloyd, you're hurting me!" I whined and tried unsuccessfully to hold back my grin as he loosened his grip. I smiled but before he could catch on, I flipped him.

-Normal POV-

"Got ya!" Kailee said and kissed him.  
"Leea, you forgot one thing," he told her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You forgot that I am still stronger then you," he reminded her as he pinned her again. Kailee started to cry again.  
"Lloyd, I'm only a girl," she sniffled.  
"Not going to work, Leea. Just say it," he told her.  
"Fine," she sighed as she gave in. "You are the strongest and smartest boy in the world and I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend," she said.  
"Now, was that so hard?" he asked, as he helped her to her feet.  
"No, I guess not," she said. "Now that we've been training for five hours, can we stop now?"  
"Yeah, we'll train again tomorrow," Kai replied.  
"Great I'm going to watch tv," Kailee said. "I will be in my room if you need me."

-moments later - Kailee's POV-

I was in my room watching chick flicks, which I don't get to watch very often because Lloyd can't stand them and I don't like to make him sit through them. Just then, Lloyd came in.  
"Hey Leea, everyone's going to Ninjago Diner. You feel like going?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure, I don't have anything better to do," I replied with a smile.  
"Great! You'd better get ready," he said, blowing me a kiss as he left the room.

-No one's POV-

By the time Nya came in thirty minutes later, Kailee was already dressed.  
"You'd better hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes," Kailee told her little sister.  
"I know, I just have to put on a dress," Nya replied and about 5 minutes later, she came out in a blue dress.  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
"Great! You've got to teach me how to get ready that fast!" Kailee told her. She was wearing a strapless green dress that matched the necklace that Lloyd had given her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, allowing her long brown hair to hang freely in a mixture of waves and ringlets. Lastly, she had mascara and red lip stick on.  
"You look great too! And the only reason I was able to get ready so fast was because I don't have to do my hair or make-up," Nya told her sister.  
"Have you seen what the other girls are wearing?" Kailee wondered.  
"Yeah," Nya replied.  
"Let me guess. Lisa is wearing red and Eden's in black?" Kailee guessed. Nya smiled.  
"Yep, no surprise there," Nya giggled. Then Lloyd and Jay came in.  
"Ready?" they asked.  
The girls nodded and walked over to their dates, who took their hand and led them onto the deck.  
"Where's Zane?" Kailee asked Lloyd when she noticed that the white ninja wasn't with the others.  
"He's staying with Sensei," Lloyd replied.  
"Oh. So I know Cole and Eden and Jay and Nya are riding in the sonic radar, but how are you, me, my brother, and Lisa getting there?" Kailee wondered.  
"Mega dragon," he answered and whistled.  
Kailee was shocked when she saw the dragon.  
"How is it that I've been living here for almost two months and I've never seen that?" she asked.  
"Don't ask me," Lloyd replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I don't feel like almost dying today, so I'll drive," Kai said as they climbed onto the dragon's back.  
Kailee clung to her boyfriend the entire ride. They got to the diner the same time the others did. As soon as they landed, Nya ran up to Kailee and Lisa, a huge smile on her face.  
"Cole asked Eden out and she said yes! Isn't that awesome?" Nya told them as they walked in.  
"Yeah, I am so happy for my sister," Lisa lied through her teeth as the waiter took them to a table.  
"Yeah! That's great!" kailee agreed with Lisa and sat down, not noticing the forced pleasure in her voice.

-30 minutes later - Kailee's POV-

"Hey, who wants to go see a movie?" Eden asked once they were done eating.  
"I think the only movies that are playing are chick flicks," I said.  
"That's the point! Aren't you tired of scary movies?" Nya asked.  
"Um, I will never get tired of scary movies," I told her giving Lloyd a shy smile which he warmly returned.  
"Come on, Kailee! You love chick flicks!" Nya said.  
"Oh I do like them, but I hate to make Lloyd sit through them," I told her quickly. Then I thought to myself, 'But one wouldn't kill him I guess.'  
By the time the movie was half over, I realized that Lloyd was dying of boredom. I decided to change that. With a sly smile on my face, I got up on his lap and started to snuggle up to him. I felt the heated glare that Kai sent us. I glanced at him, giving him an innocent smile. His glare hardened and I decided it was time to act like a sister and annoy him.  
Lloyd and I haven't made out sense Kai tried to murder Lloyd, so I pulled Lloyd in for a kiss and for the rest of the movie, we continued to kiss and snuggle.  
I sneaked a peak in Kai's direction. Boy, if looks could kill, me and Lloyd would have been burned alive. I knew he was going to kill me later, but I didn't care. I'll die happy. I could feel Kai's anger growing (if that was possible), but I was not going to let him touch Lloyd after what happened last time.  
We'd been kissing off and on for 45 minutes when I pushed him off for two reasons. 1. Because the movie was over and 2. because I couldn't breathe. We were both panting as we got up. I saw Kai coming towards us and I could tell he wanted to knock Lloyd out. I gave him a look that said back away, so instead he pulled me away from the group.  
"What did you think you were doing, Kailee?" he asked me in a voice just short of a roar.  
"He's my boyfriend. I'm not a kid. I don't need you taking care of me. You don't bother Nya and Jay like this. I love you," I said, hugging him before I continued, "But back off." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.  
"I don't bother Jay and Nya because, one, they don't spend as much time together, two, they don't make out or at least not in front of me. You two even sleep together!" he told me. (a/n I know that sounds wrong, but you know what I mean so don't even say anything)  
I could tell he was ticked off but so was I.  
"Nya and Jay watch movies with us all the time and they make out longer then us and if you had a girlfriend you would know why we sleep together!"(a/n again I know that sounds wrong but you know what I mean so don't even say anything) I told him. By this time, both our eyes were red and flaming.  
Lloyd came over right then and I calmed down. I think he can sense when I'm mad because he always seems to be the one to calm me down.  
"Come on, Lloyd, let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand and headed outside towards the dragon. Needless to say, the ride home was a silent one, with Lisa being the only one who even tried to carry on  
1 hour ago

tried to carry on a conversation.

-Back at the Bounty- Lloyd's POV-

"Leea!" I called from the game room.  
"What?" she asked as she came in the room with her hair messy and in her pajamas.  
"Wow, you look great!" I teased. She rolled her eyes.  
"I just got out of the shower and like you're hot when you first wake up," she told him sarcastically.  
"Yeah, but I'm a dude," I reminded her.  
"I hate you," she said.  
She makes it so easy to tease.  
"You didn't hate me earlier when you were kissing me for 45 minutes," I teased her.  
"Oh, and sorry for my annoying twin," she apologized.  
"He just cares about you," I told her.  
"But anyway, what did you want?" she wondered.  
"Can I just sit and talk with my favorite girl?" I asked.  
"Talk or tease?" she clarified with her eyebrows slightly raised.  
"Well, a little bit of both," I replied. She smiled at me.  
Before she gad a chance to respond, something flew through window and began emitting some kind of a gas as it hit the floor. Something told me that we needed to get out of this room, but I had no chance to react before the world went black AGAIN.

reveiw please i really need reveiw (gets down on her neas and begs) also i need four name's 2 for boy 2 for girls it a secret why


	8. Chapter 8

The night before Eden's dream-

Every night sense I saw Lloyd again I kept having the same dream over and over. It was my life and memories I had tried to erase. I was 5, almost 6, and my name was and still really is Lillian. Lloyd had just turned two I was playing with him and Eliza that's Lisa's real name back when she was nice shy and didn't think the world revolved around her. Lloyd couldn't speak well yet and I was the only one who could understand him when he was a cute baby.  
"I want candy" he said in baby talk.  
My sister looked to me for translation.  
"He said 'I want candy'," I told her.  
"You just had some an hour ago, buddy" Lisa told him. He pouted but quickly got over it.  
That was back when we were young and happy. Then we heard loud yelling and we all hid in the closet. When it stopped, mom was crying and dad was gone.  
Then it was one year later. Eliza, or Lisa, and I had ran away to go after our dad and we'd been gone for six months. It was a week before our 7th birthday. Then a young couple found us. They were the same people who had Kailee. They took us in because no one could find Lloyd or mom.  
One year after that, when we were 9 and Kailee was 6, our dad came for us and it happened all over again. We had been in a happy family, even though we always missed our own family. We were still happy, but then it was taken away from us again. Kailee's parents tried to keep us, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. They told Kailee, who had grown fond of us, that we were going to boarding school because they didn't want her to be crushed.  
We didn't think it would be too bad because, after all, he was our dad and he loved us. He never did hurt us physically, but it was still horrible. I guess he didn't remember our names because he called us Eden and Lisa instead of Lillian and Eliza. After that he trained us to be evil. I'm nightmares and Lisa is darkness we didn't learn fast because neither one of us wanted to be evil. And we really weren't, but after him telling us that we were over and over again, we started to believe him. We were brain washed. I still had doubts that I was evil, though. I just couldn't be. I loved everyone and everything.  
Then I was 14. We had gotten tired of telling dad that he had our names wrong so our names were then Lisa and Eden. Lisa had changed. She had let her hair grow instead of keeping it short so that we matched. She wasn't the sweet, shy sister that I loved. Instead, she was spoiled. She was full of herself and anything but shy and sweet. She was plain mean. She called me stupid all the time. I acted like I was evil when I was around them because I wanted my dad to be proud of me even though I really just wanted things to be back like it had been when I was five. We had known where Lloyd was, but we never got to see him no matter how much I begged.  
Then I was 20. I wanted to move out and go see my baby brother, but dad wouldn't let me because we found out Kailee was Kai's twin. She was looking for him and, since we knew where he was, dad thought it would be perfect if we could take her to her brother. Hopefully, they'd let us stay and we could gain their trust and then trap them. I didn't want to hurt my baby brother. I thought I could stop them so I went along with the plan and acted like it was a great idea. But then it just got worst. I couldn't tell Lloyd I was his sister and then, I fell in love. I could tell that Lisa had a crush on Kai, but, in her mind, she had to have every guy she saw. She didn't really love him. I spent all my time with Cole and soon forgot about stopping the mission. Everything was so perfect! I was happy again. I was with Kailee and Lloyd and I felt like I had a family again. But then Lisa told me that it was time to capture the ninja and everything fell apart again. I just don't understand why every time something makes me happy, it gets taken away.

-End of dream-

"Eden wake up" Cole said shaking her awake.  
"Cole?" she asked as she jerked into a sitting position, still panting heavily from her dream.  
"What were you dreaming about? You were screaming in your sleep, " he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed his hands resting on her forearms.  
"Oh, nothing, it was just a nightmare," she assured him, although in her mind she said, "How ironic since that's my power."  
"You want me to sleep in here with you" Cole offered.  
Eden was shocked at his offer.  
"Yes," she answered right away.  
"Ok" he said as he lay down beside her and put his arm around her. She couldn't enjoy it though, knowing that it wouldn't last long.

-Present-  
-Somewhere unknown- Kailee's POV-

This time we were all awaken when a voice came over a speaker.

-No one's POV-

"Hello, ninja!" said the voice.  
"Garmadon!" they all exclaimed at the same time. The ninja jumped to their feet and rushed into the bridge, only to be caught inside an awaiting cage. Garmadon's evil laughter filled the room as the attention of all the ninja turned to him.  
"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"How did you even get near the ship without the security cameras picking you up?" Nya asked him.  
"Because, little girl, I had some help," he told her.  
"From who?" Kai asked, his eyes narrowed angrily.  
"I believe you've already met Lloyd's sisters, Lisa and Eden," he told them. All the ninja turned to the two girls, for the first time realizing that the two of them were the only ones not caught in the trap. Shock was written all over their faces.  
"Sisters? I knew I recognized you, but didn't think you were my sisters!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"Well, you were only three, so we didn't expect you to remember us," Lisa told him.  
"No, I remember having sisters named Eliza and Lillian, but not Lisa and Eden," he told her.  
"Well, no one calls us that anymore," Lisa informed him.  
"Um, Lloyd, if you've finished, may I remind you that your sisters and Garmadon have kinda trapped us?" Kai reminded him in a voice just a little under a yell.  
"Yes, Lloyd, you ad better listen to him," Garmadon added. "Girls, tie them up." Immediately, Lisa produced some lengths of rope, of which she handed half to Eden, before opening the cage and beginning to tie each of them up.  
"Why do have us trapped anyway, Garmadon?" Kailee wondered as Lisa roughly jerked her hands behind her back, tying them together much too tightly. Kailee winced, but resisted showing any other sign of pain.  
"Because with you all here, there will be no one to stop us from taking over Ninjago," Garmadon told her and the others. He waited while his daughters finished tying up the rest of the ninja. Unlike Lisa, Eden was very gentle, making sure to tie the ropes as loose as possible without making it too obvious. "Now, Lisa, let's start planning. Eden, watch them," he told his daughters once they had finished. Lisa followed him out of the room.  
"Yes, Dad," Eden answered with a big smile. As soon as they had left the room, she unlocked the cage and started to untie them.  
"Why are you letting us go?" Jay asked, puzzled.  
"Because I never wanted to be evil, but I had no choice" Eden answered as she untied Cole who picked her up and kissed her.  
"Eden, you're the best girl in the world right now," he told her in between kisses. She laughed and untied Lloyd as soon as he set her back on her feet. "You can call me Lily," she told him.  
"I always wondered what had happened to my sisters," he told her giving her a warm hug before helping her untie the others.  
"Why didn't you tell us you had sisters?" Kailee asked Lloyd as he untied her.  
"I missed them too much and it was just easier to try to forget about them," he replied.  
"I think Lily deserves to join the team, what you guys think?" Kai asked and they all agreed.  
Just then Lisa came in. "I had a sick feeling so I came back. I always knew you would never really be evil, Eden," Lisa told her twin sister  
4/13

Lisa told her twin sister.  
"Eliza, it's not what it looks like," Lily protested.  
"Ok, first, it's Lisa not Eliza. Second, it looks to me like you're letting the ninja go," Lisa said, crossing her arms.  
"Ok, it is what it looks like, but I know that deep down inside you, there's still a girl who wants help me. A girl who's sweet and shy. My sister, Eliza," Lily said.  
"That girl left a long time ago and she's not ever coming back, Eden," Lisa told her twin in a harsh tone.  
"It's Lillian," Lily reminded her.  
"Daddy! Eden's helping the ninja escape," Lisa yelled, an evil smile on her face.

-10 minutes later-

All of the ninja Nya and Lily were chained up.  
"Great,we're in such a better position than before," Lloyd remarked.  
"I think we are in a better position" Kai said.  
"How is that, Kai?" Lily asked.  
"If Zane and Lloyd can freeze the chains, won't they break easy?" Kai wondered.  
"Only one way to find out. You think we can freeze them, Zane?" Lloyd asked.  
"Already on it" Zane said freezing his chains as Lloyd followed suit with his own chains.  
"Now, pull!" Kai said when all of the chains were frozen and they did. The chains shattered.  
"Yes!" Kailee exclaimed and kissed her boyfriend, earning a glare from Kai.  
"You're a genius!" Cole told Kai, clapping him on the back.

-10 minutes later-

The ninja found Garmadon and were ready for a fight, but Lisa had already pinned him. Everyone stared at the two of them, shock on their faces for the second time that day.  
"Should I let you take it from here, Kai?" Lisa asked, giving him a genuine smile.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," he replied as Lisa moved over, allowing Kai to take her place.  
"But what made you change your mind, Lisa?" Lily asked her twin sister.  
"I guess I just realized who I really was. And it's Eliza by the way," Lisa replied with a smile.  
"So, what should we do with him?" Kai asked.  
"I guest take him to jail. I mean, what else can we do?" Jay wondered.  
"Fine," Kai agreed.

After they had dropped Garmadon off, the ninja had a big family reunion and welcomed Lily and Eliza into their team as the pink and purple ninjas. Yay!


	9. hi

sorry bout you luck i'm not my sister she at eliza's house and i thought this might be fun don tell her bout it though

my names krissy I'm 8

so i thought i chat with you guys

alot fai or kailee writes about really happened she bases alot of stuff from real life and stuff she wishes would happen like lloyd and kailees all of is how she wishes it was between her and her boy friend.

eliza's real name is elise

and lily's is lexi i dont really know why they go by that

my sister likes ninjago **WAY** to much besides fanfic its all she ever talks about when i get my lap top ill writes stories just like she does though i like ninjago too just not as much as fai

oh and by the way later she'll be asking for two ocs a girl and a boy dont sent them in till she tell you though or else shell find out about this

well anyway bye bye


	10. SEQUEL

THE SEQUEL

HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

ok so this is over but i'm working on a sequel that i will have out on next thursday or soon check back soon i really like it hopefully you will to. kailee temper gets worst there someone new is she evil or good have to find out.

the sequel will be called red green and safire blue i feel like being nice and seek peek so here it is

_You're trapped, Kailee._

_How does it feel, kailee?_

_Powerless. Weak. Dependent. You cant even handle a little cold._

"Stop it!" I screamed. I rose up and tried to lunge forward but the chains around my wrists snapped me back. I fell on the cold ground and tried to find the voice in the darkness. Everywhere was black. I couldn't see a thing. The stupid chains around my wrists, I couldn't break free from the chains Hmy power were weak her energy was weak. Weak. No, no, I wasn't weak! "AAAH!" I snarled as she tried to pry the chains off of her.

_You're not strong._

_You're just a the weak little girl_

_You'll never be as good as the rest._

"SHUT UP!" I roared and my eyes flared. The voice came closer it was too dark to see but I could tell it was a boy the voice was taunting me. My breathing becomes erratic as I tried to free myself from my chains, desperately trying to find some kind of light out of the darkness I tryed to make one but I didn't even get a spark. My wrists are burning and I knew I'd rubbed them raw but I can't stop. I had to keep trying.

_You call yourself a ninja?_

_You're no ninja._

_You don't deserve that tile._

The won't stop. I desperately tries to cover my ears, shuts my eyes tight, tries to think of something to get her mind off the pain.

_Say goodbye to everything you love, kailee._

_It's all coming to an end._

"No!" I screamed. "No I won't allow it! I'll stop you! I'll find you, and I'll kill you! I'll shut you up!" Once again I struggled with the chains and yelled in pure frustration and desperation as I do so.

_Oh kailee will you ever learn _

_ You shouldn't threaten those who have the upper hand _

I felt a sharp pain my side I screamed from pain but know one could hear me like I had no voice

_Farewell, Kailee._

_i love to hear if you'll be reading it or not be in touch peace love faith hope dreams xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoo xoxooxoxooxoxo_

first i want say krisy is my cousin not my sister my mom was watching her and she got on my computer and i hate her

I'm sad say that this over i've writing this but all good thing must come to an end i'd like to give ALL THE REVIEWERS shout outs but first my most my beta and most loyal reviewer Iheartninjago2010 couldn't have done it with out u. Now i want to thank master derpy 17blanceri kokokringles pancakez Bloodwolf15 ninjagoforever1 NinjaNat0215 and i love titanic12. i love titanic12 is one of are newest members and is also a close friend. i also want to say thanks to mom dad oldest brother dylan older cole oldest sister kristin older sister kaitlyn best friends kitty (kirsten) kiran savannah lauren elise lexi sarah amber maggie and mckeinzie.


End file.
